Everworld/Slayers Crossover
by AnGeL27
Summary: This is a crossover story of the books Everworld by K.A. Applegate and Slayers! i hope everyone enjoys! please READ and REVIEW! i'm also the author of WHEN THE SPARROWS CRY, so if you liked that, please read this as well! Thanks!
1. Introduction

EVERWORLD: SLAYERS STLYE 

EVERWORLD: SLAYERS STLYE 

By Angel

I just finished reading the series EVERWORLD by K. A. Applegate, any one who read this book must agree that it's wicked AWESOME!!!Sorry, I just love the books!I also love Slayers, so I decided to do a cross over!Hope you all like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Character Guide:

David Levin=Gourry

April O'Brien=Lina

Chris Hitchcock=Xellos

Jalil Sherman=Zelgadis

Senna Whales=Filia 

Merlin=Rezo

Etain=Amelia

Athena=Zelas

Loki= Shabrinigdo

They may be OOC and if I've forgotten any one then sorry!


	2. Everworld/Slayers Crossover: Chapter On...

EVERWORLD: SLAYERS STLYE 

EVERWORLD: SLAYERS STLYE 

Book 1; Chapter 1

By Angel

The fight started at the Taco Bell where a lot of seniors and some juniors went for lunch.I'm a junior.I fit in there as well as anywhere.Which is not very well.

I'm new, in a school where almost no one is new.Not just "a" new kid.I was "the" new kid.Worse yet, I was the new kid who'd been seen with Filia in his car on Sunday.Down by the lake.Lake Michigan.

I'm Gourry Gabriev, and not to brag or anything, but I'm one of the best swordsman around.Actually, I'm _the best; no one's beaten me, but that fact didn't help me when Xellos Metallium got pissed because he saw me with Filia._

I had driven her down to the water on a warm, sunny Sunday that happened to be right in the middle of a rainy late September, so it didn't take a genius to figure out why teenagers wanted to go to the lake.

I drove Filia down there.Top down on my big old Buick.Filia on the cracked, white leather seat beside me.Her long beautiful blond hair whipping with the wind.Her pale face and beautiful, yet mysterious eyes.

I knew people would see us, and I didn't know what the point was; I guess I just wanted to people to say, "Hey, that's Gourry, the new kid with Filia!"

Like it really meant something!

I guess I just wanted to Xellos to see, I mean, he used to date her, that is until me, then she left him for me, not sure why.She left Xellos, Xellos the wit, the comedian.He'd could leave an entire classroom peeing themselves from laughing so hard. Of course it was at me, like the time I read a poem aloud that I had written for an assignment.

Don't get me wrong, Xellos is a funny guy, has a real talent the kid, but he sure as hell was a top class asshole!

Filia wasn't the most popular girl in school, not even the most beautiful.To tell the truth a lot of guys were afraid of her.There was just something about her that seemed remote, cool, or to some lifeless.Like she lived behind a veil, she could see you, but you couldn't really see her, just a shadow.

So she scared some guys.Me?First time I saw her I knew that everything that had ever mattered to me just didn't anymore.I could feel the course of my future suddenly swerve.I was like a planet drawn into the gravity well of a black hole.No escape, no desire to escape either.I really didn't want to, I wanted to stay.

_Surrender, Gourry._

I didn't walk the three blocks to the Taco Bell that Monday for lunch, I drove.Most everyone does.They'd roll down their windows and blast their music, sneak a smoke, go off to make out, to fight.Test their magic skills, sword fighting.Yeah, that's basically what these guys did for fun.And it was mostly the guys, you didn't see a lot of girls into the whole fighting thing.And most that were, well, they were pretty freaky.Like they had unlimited amounts of male hormones, or took steroids, ya know?

But that's how the world worked, magic and sorcery, it was all just a normal part of life.And then there was just hanging out.

So any way, my car's a beast, but I wanted a convertible, had to have one.I hate the feeling of being all cramped in.And this was all the convertible I could afford.

By some miracle, I found a parking space.I slid in and jumped out…it didn't take long for Xellos to spot me.

Ya'd figure that the guy who's the class clown would be a wimp, not Xellos, and he had lots of friends.So even if he was, he'd still be able to kick your ass.

I didn't pretend not to see him; I just stopped walking and waited.And he cam right up to me, I gave him credit for that.I have a rep for being a fairly tough guy.Most try to _avoid a fight with me, then know they won't win sword wise, so hopefully they're really good at fist fights or magic, cause otherwise there's no way to win._

"We have a problem," he stated calmly.

"Do we?" I asked.

Then, _wham!_

I never saw it coming, it wasn't even Xellos, just one of his boys.He had just loaded up on me and nailed me with a left hook that connected with my right cheek.I staggered, sort of, it wasn't even that hard of a hit.Who was this guy fooling?

Before I could even smirk, the punk's knee came up and caught me in the nose.It was like some exploded a hand grenade in my face.I was a little stunned.The guy wasn't a fighter, that was for sure, but it didn't matter, any one can hurt someone by kneeing them in the nose.It's like kicking a guy in the balls, only not as "ouch".

I heard a lot of shouting, most of it Xellos trying to get the guy off of me, "I didn't say hit him you idiot!Get off or I'll kick your ass instead!"

_Several people helped drag me to the back of Taco Bell, to the greasy dumpsters._

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, pushing whoever was helping me away.I was mad now, but I didn't want to fight, I didn't want to hurt any one and Xellos knew magic well, he just tended not to use it, but if he had to he could blast me before I could even pull out my sword.

It started pouring, I considered it a blessing.It helped me straighten out my head.

Xellos was at my right, still trying to help me stand; beside him one of the prettiest girls I'd ever seen.Her name was Lina Inverse.She was that one exception to the powerful girls of magic and swordsmanship.She knew it all and knew it well, but she wasn't some tom-boy-bad-ass girl.She was pretty.She was Filia's half sister.Three months and a universe of differences separate them.Filia is cool, blond, remote.Lina is full of life, crimson eyes like the sun just when it's about to set.Flaming red hair fell down her slim back.She had a cute face that was full of mocking smiles, but she was one of those girls who could do it and look sexy and sweet at the same time.Be with Filia a million years and you won't know her.Be with Lina ten minutes and it's like you two grew up together.

Zelgadis was there.I knew him from school.The poem I'd had to read that Xellos ridiculed?Zelgadis came up to me afterwards and told me exactly, precisely _why it sucked.But with no rancor and no ridicule, just because he knew._

Zelgadis, or Zel as some like to call him, doesn't believe that the truth should piss any one off.Or maybe he just doesn't care, either way, all he cares about is that it's truth.That's always givin him the benefit of the doubt. 

Zel is an interesting person, you see he's a chimera.The combination of golem, mazoku, and human.Xellos is a full blood mazoku, a demon type creature that has a pleasant attitude and a cheery smile, but loves to see you suffer.He feeds off negative emotions, it's not like if someone turned around and began to love him he'd die or something, far from it.But he was different from most mazoku I knew, all except Xellos couldn't feel love.Even though he liked to hide it, I knew he loved, because he felt jealousy and you can't feel that with out love.Lina, Filia, and I are humans, sometimes I don't know about Lina and Filia, but that's what I hear, so what else do I have to go on.

But any way, I'm getting off topic.Zelgadis.He has this habit of not turning his head much, just moving his eyes, skeptical, appraising, not impressed by much.It takes him a while to talk and you might thing he's slow.But you get to know him you realize he's slow to talk because he's brain's already jumped ahead three spaces and he has to back up to deal with you.

Me, I'm not smart.Not schoolbook smart, anyway.I don't have the focus for that.When I was a kid I had that attention deficit disorder thing.I was always jumping around, looking at all the wrong things, missing what I was supposed to get, and getting the things no one else thought were important.

Here's my childhood:"Gourry, settle down!"

By the time I was thirteen I was a confirmed sword fighter.Hell I knew that when I was five, but it took a while for people to get that.My sword was attached to me, like skaters had their boards attached to them.Couldn't be without it.

Then there's my entire junior high existence:"Hey kid, get outta here!"

Now I was older, a year away from college or a job or military, I didn't care.Now I didn't know what I was.

Oh, wait.Yes, I did.I was a chump with a piece of raw burger where my nose used to be.

"What are you all staring at?" I demanded.

Xellos laughed, "I can't speak for the others, but personally, I'm looking at a guy who got sucker-punched and looks like he needs a new nose.I mean, damn, what are you going to breath with?"

I knew he was loving my hatred.I felt my nose.Gingerly.It didn't hurt, but it'd sting in the shower, that's for sure.

"You let that punk do your fighting?" I said, almost like I was trying to come back with something cool, but didn't really get it.

Xellos shook his head, "Yare, yare, don't lay that on me!What you and me have going on, you and me can deal with.That wasn't my idea, what happened back there."

"What the hell is the matter with you two?" Lina demanded, but in a tone that was at least half amused.She took a sexy stance.Placing her dainty hands on her slim hips, and leaning all her weight to her left leg.She practically screamed 'Beauty!'

"Let me guess…" she continued, her smirk hadn't left."It involves Filia."

I glared at Xellos, and Xellos at me.Some of my blood on his shirt.

"We should move on," Zel said."Someone may have called the cops."

"I didn't do anything!" I said in my defense.

"Who cares about you?" he asked blandly."I'm a young chimeric male.The cops show up, they'll bust me on general principle.So come on, let's take this sow down the road before I end up playing Rodney King over your problem!"

That's how we all came together for the first time.Me wobbling along, holding my face, Xellos propping me up and showing no sign of guilt as he made jokes at my expense, Lina thing the whole thing was amusing and touching and idiotic, and Zelgadis looking out for himself even while he helped me out.

That's where it all began: around a girl named Filia…who wasn't even there.

"You look terrible," Filia stated.

"Thanks.You too."A lie.

It was later that night, after Taco Bell.We were in my car, the top down as always.And we were driving, driving nowhere, just driving.

We stopped at a light, she slid across the seat, her bare knee pressing against my jeans.

She touched my nose, her expression unreadable, but I guess she spaced because suddenly she pressed to hard.Pain shot through my nose.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," she didn't sound at all sincere.She pulled her fingers away.There was blood on her fingertips.She looked at it, but didn't wipe it away.

I didn't say anything.

"You were fighting over me," not really a question.

"I would have been if I'd given Xellos half a chance, instead I decided to grab that punk's knee and use it t beat the hell outta my face," I replied, a little sarcastic.

She laughed, then slid closer, "Xellos wouldn't have fought you, he's not that way."

"You don't have a high opinion of him…why'd you date him?"

"I liked him, still do.He's funny and smart."

That stung."Oh yeah?So why aren't you still seeing him?Why are you with me?"

"Don't tell me where I am or who I'm with Gourry."

I shot a look at her, part of me noticed a look on her face that seemed to say, 'I'm using you for something…', but I dismissed it.

Red light.She was considering me, her eyes roaming my face.Not at the injured nose anymore, but my own face.My chin, like she was judging me.My eyes, but without making contact.

Then she kissed me.

Green light, we drove.To a place where we could watch the moon come up over the lake.

I didn't know anything about Filia, but that's just me.I just wanted a part of her, I didn't even know why.I just knew I wanted it.But about her, I knew nothing.

"Sorry the radio sucks."

"I like it quiet."

We sat there, an uneasy quiet, well at least for me.

I was trying to work up the nerve to kiss her again.Bet there was wall around her.Untouchable.

"Something's going to happen…" she said, gazing onto the water as if it told her.

For a moment I didn't know if she was done talking or not.And then I didn't know if I should say anything.

"What do you mean?What's going to happen?"

Slowly, very slowly, she shook her head."I don't know.I only know something will happen.Soon.Something . . . terrible."

I shivered.I don't shiver.I don't scare easily and here I was, shivering.

She looked at me, a grin on her face like she was playing me for a fool and knew it, "I just know things, I know they'll happen.I don't know magic, I do know this."

I had no idea what she was going on about, but I acted like I did.

Then almost shyly, she asked the question that would enslave me forever.

"Gourry, when it happens…when it happens Gourry, will you save me?"

I don't know what I was thinking.Was she crazy?Did I care.I almost said no, but her hand lay delicately on my cheek and I felt like I couldn't.

"Yeah Filia.I'll save you."

She kissed me, and then again.And each time she opened her lips to me, I felt another part of myself drain away.And I didn't care.

The next day.I dreamt of Filia.I needed to leave the house, go for a jog, clear my head.I walked past my mom's room, a man's leg was sticking out of the crumpled bed sheets.My nose crinkled in my disgusted look.

I headed for the lake, this feeling of dread weighed down on my shoulders like a ton of bricks.

This was the something Filia was talking about.

I made it to the lake.Filia was there, like she was waiting for me.It should have surprised me, but it didn't.

Then I saw the others.And they saw me.

Zelgadis was there, just pulled up in his car, trying to act normal, but we both knew something was wrong.

Xellos was walking from the other direction.He looked worried and harassed, like a guy who's late for an appointment that he doesn't even wanna make.

Lina sat on the bench, looked at Filia.I would be next to her in a dozen steps.I stopped.

"Hi Lina," I said, looking at her admirably.She _was pretty, no denying the fact.Part of me just wanted to run my fingers threw her fiery hair.And the bad thing was Xellos knew it, he could feel the emotion from me.He leered, like he was about to say something, but decided not to._

Then I felt Filia's hold on me again.

Lina looked at me with crimson eyes, "What does it mean Gourry?"

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

I heard the car door close.Zel had joined us.He didn't say anything, really didn't need to.

"Excuse me, but does anyone else have a case of the unholy creeps…?" Xellos asked.He was a big guy, I was bigger.Purple hair, didn't really fit into the preppy-skater group.He was his own.

He had walked up and stopped, near me, above Lina, almost like he was trying to look down her shirt if she had not been wearing a t-shirt.

In fact, no one except Filia looked like they really had gotten changed.Lina in a white tee and short, I mean _short boxer shorts, and white shoes, no socks, and then for some reason a small backpack.Me in my gray shorts, faded navy blue shirt, a black sweatshirt tied around my waist, running shoes and clean socks.Xellos in nothing but a white wife-beaters shirts, plaid boxers, a lot like Lina's only hers were red, his were tanish, and then hiking boots, not even bothering to tie them.Zelgadis wore a black wife-beaters, then loose, baggy black sweatpants, and a nice pair of Nikes and black socks.What could I say?The man liked black._

"I was blaming this on brain damage," I said, pointing to my nose and glaring a Xellos.He smirked.

"Well my brain's fine," Zelgadis stated matter-a-factly."It's my stomach that telling me to get the hell outta here!"

"Too weird…" Xellos muttered."We're all here?_She's out there?What is this?"_

"I heard her get up really early this morning.I don't even know why I followed her, I'm not a morning person…" Lina grumbled.

Xellos smiled, "Well I think you look good Lina-chan…especially the no bra look…" he said, eyes wondering her.

Now that Xellos wasn't dating Filia, he had no qualms flirting with Lina, teasing her all the time, making fun of her Japanese nationality.

Lina was muttering something under her breath, Xellos leaned in closer only to hear, "FIREBALL!"

Xellos was scorched, but being mazoku, he only enjoyed the feel of pain.He smiled, "Thank you Lina-chan!"

She growled, "We have a problem at hand!" she reminded.

"What's going on!?" Xellos asked us, but loud, like he was addressing Filia.

"Ask _her," Lina said bitterly._

Slowly Filia climbed to her feet.She turned and looked at us.She was maybe a hundred feet away.

There was confusion on her face.

Suddenly, the entire universe ripped apart.

Clouds twisting like a tornado, the pier seemed almost to curl, reminding me of a pig's tail.Everything was messed up.

I was seeing things, Zel turned inside out!

_I've gone insane, I cried, but I was the only one to hear._

And in this twisted hallucinatory madness, I still saw Filia, whole, complete, herself.

The gray, choppy surface of the lake swelled up, rising higher and higher, as if it would crash down on us in a tidal wave.It rose, and as it did, the chop roughened, lengthened, formed itself into a mountain of shaggy gray fur.

The mountain pulled up and back, bringing more into view.Two ears, a brow, eyes!Brown and yellow eyes the size of backyard kiddie pools.Intelligent, cold, gleeful, malicious.

Up rose the snout of the wolf's head.Up behind Filia, who still looked straight at me, right at me.

Up it came and opened wide, with glittering teeth that may have been six feet long.

The wolf's mouth opened wide and lunged.

Only then did Filia turn away from me and face the wolf.But the wolf seemed to be fighting something, some sort of resistance.

Filia looked around, confused, so did I.What was going on?

Then I saw it, Lina, the all powerful and deadly beauty, Lina Inverse.She seemed to be concentrating hard, chanting some sort of spell, trying to save Filia!

If I had the guts I'd charge the wolf, attacking it with my sword, it was worth a shot right?But no, my legs wouldn't move, they couldn't, like I was cemented into the ground.

Zelgadis had this look of massive unbelief, Xellos was trying to get everything to process in his mind.

Lina was the only one to act, try to save her half sister she didn't even like, at least I think they didn't like each other.

Lina was struggling, like something was attacking her.

That's when I saw it, Filia was glaring at Lina, like she was angry for Lina's attempts.

Suddenly Lina fell, crying in pain, something was hurting her the whole time and still she fought.

But I couldn't gawk at Lina's bravery for long.Before I knew it, the wolf had gained control and snatched Filia from the ground.

My feet decided that would be a good time to move, chase after her in hope that I could be able to keep my promise.

"Gourry!Don't do it!" Zelgadis cried.

But no one else argued, we just ran, ran after the slowly disappearing Filia.

Then there was nothing under my feet, I leaped.

I woke in agony.

Pain in every muscle fiber, every joint.I tried to move but something was wrong.My arms were pinned, my legs seemed to be dangling, my chest was stretched, my spine…

My eyes snapped open.

I couldn't make sense of what I saw.I was hanging by my arms.My back against stone wall, my wrists bound by shackles.

A dream!Had to be!Wake up!

I was mentally screaming at myself to wake up, slammed my head against the wet, mildewed stone.The pain was real, I registered that much.

"Is any one there!?" I yelled, not too brilliant, but hey, as most people say, neither am I, right?

"We're all here…" a strained voice replied.

"Lina?" I twisted my head to the right, there she was, hanging like me.Her legs were scrapped and part of her white t-shirt shred, a large gash gone, revealing some of her stomach.There was blood dripping down her head, arms, and stomach.To be honest and simple, she looked terrible, and yet, somehow still pretty.

I couldn't say the same for myself.Somehow my sweatshirt stayed wrapped around me, my faded blue shirt was covered in dust, along with the rest of me, but nothing was in too much pain, except my wrists.Yeah, they hurt.

"Yeah, it's me…" she said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Not a clue Gourry, all I know is don't look down!" I was amazed that she could joke at a time like this!

"Are you okay?"

"I'm alive…Zel's breathing but he's out and Xellos is on the other side of you, I can't see him to great!"

I looked at him, he seemed to be okay, dirty and sore, but okay.

"Well, isn't this interesting…"

"Yeah…but you should be fine, you love pain!"

He snorted, "Oh I do, normally, but right now I'm not to thrilled about this, so feeding's not such a great idea…oh and by the way…where the hell are we!?" he demanded.

I sighed, then it hit me, "Filia!?Where is she!?"

Lina answered, "No I don't see her…"

Zel just woke up, "What the…what the hell…?"

"Got that right…" Xellos responded.

"Lina can you cast a spell or something…?Get us outta here?" I asked, I sounded desperate.

"I don't think so…"

"Try…" I pleaded.

She nodded, then lowered her head, chanting quietly.I could feel heat forming from her hands.

"FIREBALL!" she shouted.

She was melting her chains!

And it worked, in no time she was falling for jagged, sharp rocks that lie at the bottom.

"RAYWING!" she shouted again.

She was flying now and I breathed a sigh of relief, but what about us?

She flew over to me, "Stay completely still…" she warned.She lowered her head, gathering her power."Ruby-eye BLADE!" she cried.

A pure Scarlet blade appeared, she sliced threw my chains like they were Swiss cheese.And then I was falling, but she caught me, adding me into her Raywing and I flew along with her.

We then cut down Xellos and Zelgadis next, no problem.

I was glad Lina was here…

We landed on the top of the wall we were at hung at.In the distance we could see a boat sailing along the water that we must have just missed.

Without thinking, I guess, Xellos called out, "HELP!" waving his arms.

I grabbed them, "It's a longboat!" I warned.

"Yare, yare, who gives how long it is!They probably know where we are!" he said sarcastically."HELP!! HELP!!" he continued.

I grabbed him again, "It's not a long-boat, it's a _Viking longboat!" I said, not believing my own words._

Out on the sea was a boat with a red-emblazoned sail was turning slowly as the wind caught the canvas.I could see that it was bigger than I'd expected.Longer.Riding low in the water.Oars, a figurehead, everything a Viking boat was.The graceful prow of the figurehead that rose high till it ended in an ornate carving of a dragon's head.

I barked out a laugh, "No way…"

But it was true, there was no mistaking the unique lines, the very sight of which had once sent brave men running.

The fitful breeze was in our faces, and the longboat swiftly closed the distance to the castle.It wa easy to see the rows of shields arrayed along the sides, each painted with the identical red emblem: a snake, mouth open, fangs out, dripping venom onto an agonize, upturned face.It was the same emblem of the big, rectangular sail.

"Nice logo…" Xellos stated darkly.

We watched the men on the ship, all bearded, and not nicely shaved, like never been touched.All of them natural born killers, you didn't even have to think about it.These guys would have no problems killing men, women, or children.Then it hit me, these guys were Norseman.

Soon they came within a few dozen yards of the rocks below, they struck the sail.They worked their ores.Soon they were ashore, bringing sheep along with them.

"They're going to be sacrifices…" Zelgadis pointed out.

"No…" Lina said in barely a whisper.

"Can't you toast them Lina…?" Xellos asked, totally serious.

"No, my power's weak right now, I hurt all over…what about you Xellos?Zelgadis?" she asked, looking at them for a glimpse of hope.

They each shook their heads.

"No…I feel drained to, like something sucked out my power…I couldn't even have raywinged up from falling…" Zel said, shaking his head.

Xellos nodded, "Me too…"

They brought them to an altar, one after the other, killing them.Blood ran down the steps.This was no ceremony, it was just simple slaughter, carried out hurriedly…nervously.

The old Norseman glanced up at the castle, as if he was looking at us, but I knew he wasn't and that frightened me.

I looked around, left, right, craning my neck upward, it hurt.I guess it was outta the question to ask Lina to do a healing spell right now, she already said she felt really drained.

That's when I heard it.The deep, rasping breathing of some huge creature.A slow, long inhalation, followed by a blast of reeking, carnivorous breath.

The wolf.

The Norseman turned and boarded their ship.The oars were extended and the longboat backed swiftly away.They were afraid.

The wolf growled, we turned to face it, "How do you get loose from your chains?"

Lina stepped forward, "We're not as weak and helpless as you think!I freed us!" she stated, almost proudly, making it seem that she had lots more magic then she really did.But I didn't know.I knew she was the best at what she did, but I didn't know how much magic endurance she had.I hoped it was a lot.

The wolf smiled, it was freaky (AN: if you want a visual, think of the movie Princess Mononoke, when the wolves smile, a lot like that), "Don't make me punish you…" he warned.

"I'm not afraid you!" Lina shot back in defense.

"You're the one who almost prevented me from getting my father's witch aren't you…?"

She assumed he meant Filia, "Yeah, that's me…"

"Why?"

Xellos stepped forward, "Yare, yare, Sore wa himitsu desu!" he said, using his favorite Japanese saying that Lina had taught him.

The wolf and Lina both ignored him, "I don't know why I tried to stop you, guess I just thought is was the right thing to do…" Lina said, a sort of mocking grin on her face.

The wolf began to approach us.

Lina raised a hand, "Stop!Don't make me punish you."A taunt.

"Try…" he accepted her challenge.

She smiled again, then lowered her head, concentrating all of her magic into her hands.

"Darkness beyond twilight 

_Crimson beyond blood that flows_

_Buried in the flow of time_

_In thy great name I pledge myself to darkness!_

_Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I posses…_

_DRAGU SLAVE!!!"_

I was staring, my mouth gaping she just hit that wolf thing with one of the most powerful spells known to all mankind!

And he was down, his blood everywhere.Lina stood there, very proud of herself, who wouldn't be.But then the smile was wiped off her face.

The wolf's blood returned to its body, it got back up.Many men appeared.

"Take them to my father, Great Shabrinigdo!" it commanded.

The men grabbed us, I wanted to fight, but I was either stunned, scarred, or in too much pain, I wasn't sure which.

Lina looked drained, Xellos and Zelgadis looked a little shocked.

We were brought down many corridors, I didn't take the time to take in detail, I probably wouldn't remember any way.

I got next to Zel, "Zel," I whispered."Shabbydingle?Who's Shabbydingle?"

Zel almost smirked, "Shabrinigdo," he corrected."The Norse god of destruction."

Xellos looked around, taking in detail, "It's a freak show kegger," he whispered, making 

an unamusing joke.

There were humans there too, some practicing sword fighting.I could take them, no problem.

Two guards with rhino like heads were dragging a man over a large pit, they leaned him over, I guess in attempts to scare him; he didn't give them a thing.

He spoke, "I came in peace from my lord Amon-Ra as an emissary to Wise Odin.Hear me all, and witness!I came in peace carrying the words of Ra!"

The guards wasted no time throwing him in.The once brave man was now screaming for his life.

And then we were there, I guess I didn't notice when we started to move again.My brain wonders like that.

There was a huge man and wolf, the same one as before, we came closer and closer and still they stayed the same size.The man sat in his throne, gripping the arms, slumped down with his chin on his chest.He was dressed much as the Norsemen had been, but in a version more like a Ralph Lauren designer-label Viking outfit.His boots were knee-high, shining supple leather trimmed in black fur.His trousers were deep green.The long, belted shirt was golden chain mail.Gathered across his collarbones with a golden chain was a fur from some huge white beast.

His hair was blond, long, and combed.His face was thin, cruel but not stupid.He was handsome in a way.Handsome like a poisonous snake can be beautiful.But he was nervous too.Drumming his fingers on stone.Rocking just slightly back and forth.Yeah, definitely nervous.Afraid, despite his power.

Or maybe I was wrong.I was never very good at reading people.

The wolf paced back and forth.It was a huge gray beast the size of an elephant, but it moved with the easy grave that comes from tremendous strength.It watched us with yellow eyes that burned with more than a canine intelligence.Especially Lina.He watched her a lot.After all, she did kill him, I assumed he was a little pissed.

I had never seen a god before.Never known of such a creature, never suspected one existed, but I felt the power and the danger.I knew what I was seeing.

Then he looked at us and I knew I was wrong.I understood nothing.

This creature was not simply dangerous, he was pure evil.

Shabrinigdo looked at us with amused contempt.He looked as if he might burst out laughing.He looked as if he might have tried to have us dragged away to the pit in the courtyard.He looked as if he might try to step down off his throne and then try to rip us apart with his bare hands like four rag dolls.

Emphasis on _try.I mean, I have the sword of light, and we also had two very powerful sorcerers.And not to mention, we had Lina._

That's when I saw it, Lina looked back at Shabrinigdo with the same smile he was showing us.

She wasn't afraid.

"Welcome," Shabrinigdo said in a voice that echoed around the vast hall."Welcome to Everworld."

No one said anything.

He continued, "This is my humble home," Shabrinigdo said, waving his ham-sized hand around casually."You've already met my son, Fenrir."

He nodded in the direction of the wolf, who stood poised, ready bristling with barely contained energy.

"Eat?Drink?" Shabrinigdo asked, mocking.

Ohhh…was he in for it.

Lina stepped forward, "Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, what do ya have?" she was excepting the taunt.

Shabrinigdo leaned forward, bringing his face closer to us.His lips actually drew back in a snarl that would have been appropriate for his son, "Don't make me angry women…now let me ask you:WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WITCH!?"

I guess me meant to scare us, but if he did, no one seemed fazed.

He reached his gargantuan hand down, grabbing Lina.

Xellos went to step forward, Zelgadis stopped him, "Lina…" he said worried under his breath.

Lina didn't stagger.

He asked again, only this time it was gentle and sinister, "What have you done with my witch?"

He could have swallowed her, but she didn't seem to care.

He seemed to be getting annoyed, "Speak up mortal…woman…"

That ticked Lina off, "Excuse me!?Woman?"

Shabrinigdo seemed surprised, Lina fumed.

Literally.

She was muttering under her breath, I could hear her, "Boost…" then she screamed."FIREBALL!"

But instead of her usual fireball, it looked like the heat was transferred all through her body and was about ten times more powerful.I guess that's what the boost spell did, increase one's power.Like I've said, I don't know this stuff.I don't know spells.

I laughed (under my breath of course), she was burning his hand.

Before he could realize it, he was screaming, a large scorch mark on his palm.Look like an overdone burger.

He dropped Lina, she landed on her feet, like a cat *^^*!

Shabrinigdo was getting pissed, obviously he didn't have a sense of humor, I personally thought it was VERY funny.

He didn't.

Xellos stepped forward, "My turn…" he said, almost happily.

He pulled his hands into his chest, concentrating…what the hell was he doing?

"RAUGNUT RUSYAVUNA!" he cried.

A white blast hit the Norse god of destruction dead in the chest.

It wasn't pretty, his flesh melted and he was soon a burning ball of flesh.

Ewww…

It looked like Xellos had melted a plastic mannequin with a torch.

I didn't think he'd stay that way, hell, he _was_ a god after all.Obviously Lina thought so too, she turned to face us, "Let's go guys!" she said as she turned to run.

Xellos looked surprised, "What!?That spell only wears off when the caster dies!And it looks to me like I'm still alive!" he pointed out.

Zel shot him a glare, heading off with Lina, "Well then stay here and find out what happens!This is the only time we have to escape.Fenrir is busy with the guards!Let's go, remember, Shabrinigdo's a god, I think he'll live through it!"

I headed with them, Xellos sighed and shrugged his shoulders annoyed, but still, he followed us.

We followed Lina, she was the only one who seemed to know where we were going…then I realized it, we were going back the exact way we came!Wow…Lina remembered all that?Apparently Zel did too, but of course they had, they were the smart ones.

We were in a very nice hallway, the décor looked lots nicer then where we were heading.The ceiling arched high overhead, maybe ten stories.Huge, intricately carved timbers supported the roof.Dim tapestries hung on the walls.Along the left wall it looked as if something had disarranged the tapestries.A dozen pinched, dirty, anxious-looking women were using long-handled hooks to straighten them.They glared at us as if we were inhuman.I didn't care, I mean, what were they gonna do?

The floor was paved in lustrous black flagstones.

Soon we were back to the filthy part of this castle.We pasted a kitchen, dozens of filthy, grease-splattered men and women turned spits above roaring fires.The spits were long enough to impale four or five sheep and pigs.The smell of roasting meat reminded me of how hungry I was, but then again, I was usually hungry.I was appreciative of my big breakfast.

Finally we reached a series of dank, torch lit tunnels.The torches were tarred sticks jammed into holders mounted in the walls. The holders were skulls.

Soon we were walking up and up forever.Up and endless flight of stairs, then through a dark arched doorway.

Now, we were back in the courtyard.

I overheard some of the guards talking…

"Yeah, those outsiders have escaped Shabrinigdo…if we see them we're supposed to kill them on spot…"

"But didn't one of them turn Lord Shabrinigdo into a ball of burning flesh?"

"Yeah, so he's fine now and angry, so just do as he says!"

Another joined the conversation.

"Not only that, but the Hetwan are threatening him with Ka Anor!They say Ka Anor will EAT him!"

The other snorted, "Who cares, I may serve Lord Shabrinigdo, but I do not fear Ka Anor, he only eats gods, not mortals!"

Another glared, "Watch your tongue!Ka Anor may not eat mortals, but Lord Shabrinigdo will surely kill you if he hears you speak such things!"

I went up to Lina, "Did you hear that?" I asked.

She didn't look at me, "Yeah, I'm not stupid…just keep walking and stay close to me, if push comes to shove, I'll just Raywing us outta here!"

As if on cue one of the troll guards spotted us, "THERE THEY ARE!" he screamed.

Lina smirked, "Let's go boys!Zelgadis, Xellos?If either of you could help with a Raywing I'd appreciate it!"With that we gathered next to her and she screamed, "RAYWING!" 

And we were in the air.

We flew right over the castle, directly above water.

After about ten minutes of flying Lina groaned, "Guys…" she huffed out."I can't hold much longer, I'm feeling weak!"

"I can't do anything Lina!" Zel said, almost desperately.

"Me either!" Xellos added.

And with that, we fell.

We were falling.

Falling four hundred feet.The height of a forty-story building.Like jumping off the Golden Gate Bridge, which people did when they didn't expect to survive.

I was going to hit the water and die.

Except that I was still falling.And so was Xellos, who was closest to hitting.We were all still falling.But slowly.Way too slowly.The air felt normal; it wasn't whipping past.I breathed it in short, desperate gulps.My heart was hammering.Was Lina slowing our fall?

I looked at her.No, it wasn't her, she looked as surprised as me, maybe Zel?No, not him either.

Still, my brain was still convinced I'd die on impact.

But then I saw Xellos hit.He entered the water with barely a ripple.Like those Olympic divers.

Right behind him, Lina and Zel.Both no more impact than if they'd jumped off the side of a pool.

I had time to straighten myself up, to pull my legs up, then extend them again, pointing downward.

My feet hit the water.I plunged down, but no more than five or six feet.

For a few seconds the water actually felt good.My wrists were scraped to the meat, my upper chest hurt, and my nose was bleeding.

But then, cold.The water was about one degree away from being a big block of ice.I plowed back to the surface.

"Oh!" Zel said, sucking in air not two feet from me."Oh, that's cold!"

Xellos and Lina were not far away.

"Swim for shore!" I said.

"Gee, do ya think!?" Xellos chattered."Darn Gourry, I was hoping maybe we could get up a game of water polo!"

We swam, and soon, I saw a boat.Instinctively I ducked.But that was stupid.Anyone in the boat would have seen us falling.Besides, the boat seemed to be drifting.

"There's a boat!" I pointed out. 

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Xellos spat.

It wasn't far.I grabbed the gunwale and rocked the boat down so I could look inside.No one.Some stuff tied up with rope and a couple of oars.

The boat belonged to someone, but at that moment, I didn't really care.

I hauled myself up like I was doing a push up.I was good at those.I helped Xellos, Zel, and Lina all up.

Then we all just lay there, lifeless, crumpled, arms and legs splayed out, staying as we'd fallen.

Xellos sat up, "That was actually kinda fun, ne?" he said beaming.

Oh yeah, he probably loved the negative emotions we all felt right now!He also enjoyed the pain.

I closed my eyes on the black cliffs towering over my head.

And opened them in World Civilizations.Last period.I hated this class.

"Ahhhh!" I sat upright in my desk.My book went sliding off and hit the floor.

"Yes Mr. Gabriev?" the teacher, Mr. Roclas, asked me, arching one eyebrow and peering over the top of his half-glasses."Was that an exclamation of delight at the contributions made by Galileo?"

People were staring at me.

Mr. Roclas had lost patience, "Mr. Gabriev, we are rather busy studying the Italia Renaissance.Granted, only two or three of you fellow students are paying attention, but do you suppose that for their sake you control yourself?"

This was insane.It had all been a dream?No way.Not poss—

My eyes snapped open.Open on Zel's annoyed face.He was smothering me, his hand clamped over my nose and mouth.

I slapped his icy, stone fingers away."What the hell are you doing!?"

"See?" he answered calmly."No need to yell.Simply shut off the flow of oxygen and the person _will_ wake up."

He sat back, clutching his arms shivering.

I blinked at him.Utter confusion, not new for me.A wet Lina and wet Xellos glared at me.

"How can you sleep?" Lina demanded, outraged.

"He had the only pillow!" Xellos pushed past me and began untying the bundle I was leaning on.But the know wouldn't give way to his blue-tinged fingers.

Zel pulled out a pocketknife, inspected the ropes and cut once.He pulled the rope away, wound it up and stuck it in Lina's backpack.

She still had that thing?"You still have that thing?" I asked.

She looked at me, "Yeah, while you were busy sleeping, we went through it!"

"Well what's in it?"

Xellos answered, "Fifty-seven Advil, thank L-sama!A Sony personal CD player with headphones, some crappy CD's…"

"The _Rent_ CD is NOT crappy!We just happen to be performing it in Drama this year!" Lina interrupted.

"Any way…two spell books, one spiral notebook, a pencil, felt-tip pen, two ballpoint pens, tampons…my fav…" he said with a perverted smirk.Lina smacked him."Ohhh…hit me harder!" he growled.

Zel continued the list, "Keys, a few magic talismans, and an blank spell book."

"That stuff could come be useful!" I said, stating the obvious.

Xellos clapped, "Wow Gourry, ya figure that all by yourself!?"

I glared, but didn't respond.

"Clothes," he continued."Warm clothes.Here, though like I said before, I like the no bra look and I like the white t-shirt and I _really_ like the face that it's wet!"He smirked, tossing a dull gray wool dress to Lina.She put it on quickly, glaring at Xellos

"I must have been dreaming," I said."I was back home.In class.Last period.World Civ.I hate that class."

"Yeah?Well, your dreams suck!" Xellos said."You could have dreamed of anything and you dreamed World Civ?Here."

He handed me a skin.Shaggy gray fur. Actually two, crudely stitched together.

Hell, all I cared about was the fact that it was warm.

"If we hadn't found this boat, we'd have frozen and died," I said."There's no way outta the water."

"Awfully lucky…" Lina said darkly.

"And the way we fell, like slow motion…Lina?" Xellos asked.

She shook her head.

"Zel?" I asked.

He did the same, it wasn't them and it wasn't us.

"Someone wants us alive," Lina stated, but she didn't sound happy about it.

Xellos pulled out what looked like it might be a turkey drumstick.

"What?No cornbread dressing?" he said wonderingly."There's four, so we can all have some!"

We all excepted.

After we ate, I started to row.

"Do we know _where_ we're going?" Zel asked.

"Away from here!" Xellos said, taking a big bite into the turkey leg.

Zel was trying to figure out what happened.

Xellos interrupted, "Ya know, I thought all chimeric males wanted to be human again!?But you wanna be Mr. Tuvok!"

Zel shot him a glare, "Who's Mr. Tuvok?" he asked coldly."And by the way, all chimeric males doesn't want any one thing.Oh wait:No, we do al want not to be stereotyped by ignorant mazoku trash!"

Xellos held up his hands, palms out, miming 'no offense'.Then he said, "Hey, I basically agree with you!There has to be some reason _why_ we're here!"

Lina nodded, "You are so right Xellos!I mean, you are so right and so forceful and all that, you just get me hot!I mean, you really do, and we're going to die anyway, so just take me now!" she scooted back towards him and lowered her voice to a husky whisper."You think I'm kidding, but I'm not.I want you here and now."

She was just convincing enough that Xellos smirked and went to kiss her.

She stuck her hand up and laughed, "FIREBALL!"

Toasted.

"Ah, so you just believe in what you see, huh?Looks to me like you were ready to believe in a miracle!" she said.

Xellos flushed, gaped, and then laughed.I gave him some credit for that.Lots of guys can laugh at someone, but Xellos could laugh at himself.You see a lot less of that.

I just kept rowing, laughing slightly at the scene that just played before me.I was thinking about what Zel was rambling about.He had definite beliefs.Me, I was clueless.I just knew one thing, it all revolved around a girl named Filia.

I was remembering her when we came around a sharp corner and were, very suddenly, no alone.

There where the Vikings.

Lina smiled, "They've seen us!" she said happily.She waved, "Hello?How are you?"

No response.

My sword was lying at the bottom of the boat.If I could get close enough, maybe…

"Who are you?Why do you come here?" one of the oarsmen asked.

"I'm the famous Lina Inverse!" Lina said, placing her hands on her hips.Even like this, she looked cute.

"You let your women speak for you?" the Viking glared.

"Excuse me!?" Lina said, outraged.

One Viking tapped the other and whispered something in his ear.

He looked back at Lina, "Inverse?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me!"

He nodded, but didn't say anything else, he looked at us.

"I'm Gourry, this is Zelgadis, and this is Xellos," I said.

"Strange names."

"We're strangers.

"Where do you come from?"

"From the north of Sailoon," Lina said.

A light went on in the Viking's head, "Are you minstrels?King Olaf Ironfoot is expecting minstrels!He has grown impatient and feared that they have been killed by wild beasts!"

Xellos smiled, "Then we're your minstrels!"

But the suspicious look was back on the Vikings face.He shot a warning look at the bowman.Out of the corner of his eye I saw the bow come up into its owner's hand.With shocking speed, he drew and fitted an arrow.

"If you are minstrels…" he continued."Give us a song."

Lina jumped at the chance, "Sure!" she looked at Xellos."What song?"

He shook his head, "Not something from _Rent_."

"Something with killing!" I stated.

"Killing me softly with his song…playing my life with his words…"

I was a little scared, no doubt I could take them, but not all of them and last I knew, Lina, Zel, and Xellos were drained.But Lina was getting into it.

The girl could sing.

"I heard he sang a good song, I heard eh had a style.And so I went to hear him to listen for a while…"

I watched the big Viking closely as Lina's beautiful voice seemed to fill the harbor.His expression remained hard.But then I saw something amazing:The Norseman was crying.I don't' mean a little moisture.I mean tears streaming down his scarred cheeks into his greasy beard.

The oarsman behind him, the same.The bowman looked like he was lost in a memory.

I let go of the sword hilt.We weren't going to fight our way out. 

We were going to sing, and Lina'd lead the way.

They pulled us aboard, one sort of staring at Lina, and another at Xellos.The one looking at Lina looked as if he had some sort of crush.The one looking, or should I say glaring?Well, he looked like he wanted to rip of Xellos' heart and feed it to him piece by piece.Now I wonder why?

Lina growled, "I can't stand to wear this any longer!" she yelled as she ripped off the wool dress Xellos had given her earlier.

Ahh, so she kept on the t-shirt and boxer shorts!Made sense.

Xellos hugged her from behind, "So pretty Lina-chan…would you like an _alternative_ method of getting warm, I could suggest something…"

She elbowed him.Why?It's not like it did any good, he just liked it.

The Vikings stared at her.

One nudged me, "Is she yours?" he whispered.

I shook my head, "No, she's no ones…" what was he getting at?  
  


He grinned, he looked like a perverted Cheshire cat.

He walked up to Lina and looked like he was going to put his hand some place he shouldn't, well, that is if weren't for the fact that she toasted him with a light fireball spell.

He blinked, not totally aware of what just happened.

"Don't try that again!" she snapped, casting a light fireball spell, drying herself off.

I tilted my head sideways, "I thought you said you were feeling weak?" I asked.Was that a dumb question?Well, I'd find out soon enough.

"I recover quickly…" she explained.

Xellos was still laughing over the Viking's bad luck.The others just stayed away.

With that we were on our way, Lina singing randomly, mostly to herself, me, just kind of enjoying the scenery, Xellos flirting with Lina, check that, Xellos wiping his charbroiled skin away after being fireballed by Lina, and Zel, like me, just enjoying the scenery.

There was more to the village than I'd thought.The architecture wasn't grand or imposing, except for a sort of town hall kind of place that had been built out of whole logs and rose above all the surrounding buildings.

Three piers extended out into the water, with awharf building of tarred, split logs.Longshoremen off-loaded bundles from wide-hulled merchant ships.

Beyond the primitive dock sat warehouses that also looked like thy were built of Lincoln Logs.They'd have been right at home in the old West.

Just beyond the far pier and curving away inland was the defensive wall I'd glimpsed earlier, logs set vertically and cut into sharp points.I guessed that it ringed the entire village, but I couldn't see it.I did see a tower, again, like something out of an old cavalry movie.Except instead of bluecoats carrying Winchesters, there were bowman pacing around a parapet and looking pretty alert.

We headed uphill to the town proper.Here the population became more noticeable.We saw a lot of people.More people than could possibly have fit into the twenty or thirty buildings that comprised the village.

For the most part the men seemed to be engaged in swaggering around, talking in loud voices, and clapping one another on the back.Most were armed.But not all were armed alike.Or dressed alike.After a while you could start to make out differences between what had to be officers and ordinary soldiers.

Our guide, or captor, it was hard to be sure which, led us on past an area where more than a dozen open fires had been reduced to coals.Entire cows, pigs, sheep, and goats were blistering and burning on slowly rotating spits.Vast iron pots bubbled.Fish, some several feet long, others smaller, were sandwiched into iron grids and suspended above the fire.

Maybe fifty women were working this outdoor kitchen, hustling around like any harried bunch of cooks.It was overseen by an immense women with black hair gathered into pigtails.

"My wife," our guide pointed out.

Lina nodded, "She's very impressive, what is her name?"

"She is called Gudrun.Gudrun, Man-Beater."

I looked closer and saw the staff she carried.A five-foot-long piece of skinned tree branch.On the end was a doubled fist-size knot.

"I am Thorolf," he added politely.

Zel spoke up, "Our names, again, in case their oddness may have caused you to forget our Lina, Xellos, Gourry, and Zelgadis."

"Who is you lord?" Thorolf asked, as casually as if he'd asked what school we attended.

"We're independent," Zel replied, trying to match his casual tone.

"You are free men?Not slaves?"

"Free men," he said.

"You are not from around here," he said.A statement.

"No," Zel said back, keeping it simply.My kind of conversation.

Thorolf accepted that.Accepted, at least, that we wanted to mind our own business and have him mind his.

"I will arrange for food and drink.King Olaf will send for you when he wishes entertainment.He is in counsel with the other king and earls."

We followed him, sitting at what seemed to be a rotting table.

"You stay here, food will be brought.And drink, eh?Eh?What point in food if there is no drink?"

He stomped off, blowing clouds of cigar smoke into the frost air.

"Tobacco!" Zel said excitedly."Hah!"

"It bothered me…" Lina added."But I didn't think it was the right time to bitch about second-hand smoke."

Zel waved his hand impatiently, "Who care about smoke?The man was smoking tobacco!A Viking!"

We all stared pretty blankly.I was trying to see a line of retreat if things got really bad.

"Tobacco is a New World plant.So is corn.And tomatoes!They were stewing up corn and tomatoes back there!None of which any real Viking would have!"he pointed out.

"That's what you focus on?" Xellos asked, his eyes wondering towards Lina."You focus on tobacco and corn?The man's a living, breathing Viking, speaking English and living practically next door to Shabrinigdo's happy little family, for L-sama's sake!Why wouldn't he have a stogie!?" 

"It just proves this _isn't_ a dream!" Zel said defensively."I might dream about Vikings, and since I don't' speak Nordic, they'd have to be English-speaking Vikings.But I'm not dumb enough to have a Viking firing up a panatela.And I don't know why I'd come up with Asian Vikings.Chimeric maybe…"

"It just proves it's not _your_ dream," Lina shot back."Maybe it's my dream and I just think it's exciting, all these big, burly men and all," she said sarcastically.

A woman appeared quite suddenly, carrying a tray.Without a word she set it down on the ground and walked away.

We took a look at the tray.A loaf of dark bread.A single, big bowl of soup.A hunk of rank cheese.Two deep-cut bowls.One water, and the other…

"Beer!" Xellos said delighted."Hey, maybe this is _my_ dream!"

"I'm thinking maybe getting faced isn't a great idea," Zel stated.

I don't drink.My personal choice.

"Say what?After all we've had?This is the imagined!"he took a deep, defiant swig of the beer and glared at me and Zel over the rim.

Lina laughed and took the bowl from him, "I'm guessing the drinking age around is probably three!"She took a sip and spat it out on the ground, "Okayyyy…let's try the water…"

We chowed down, me and Lina fighting for most of the food, Xellos drinking his beer, and Zel muttering something about coffee.

"Food is magic!" I exclaimed after wolfing down some more bread."I mean, I feel great!"

I calmly took a drink of water.

We heard an explosive guffaw.I spun left and saw Thorolf.He was hysterical.I mean, laughing like he could laugh himself to death.Tears streaming down his cheeks.

We'd made the man cry twice in an hour.

"Come, come," he managed to gasp."The king has called for you.Oh, you really are minstrels!Drinking the washing water and leaving the beer!" he said, still laughing.

"We don't exactly have an act!" Lina muttered.

We marched through the pushing, shoving, happily drunk throng.The crowd grew more and more dense as we approached the large building that dominated the center of the town.

"Make way, make way!" Thorolf yelled, pushing common soldiers aside, roughly but without malice, and shouldering past officers.

The proportion of officers grew as we progressed.So did the general level of drunkenness.I was a good had shorter than the average guy we passed, a head and a neck shorter that a lot of them.And most of them were armed.Didn't bother me though, I could take them, the minute I pulled out the Sword of Light, I know I'd win.

Suddenly we were shoved out into an open space.I hadn't even noticed when we'd passed within the great all, but now I could see.

"It's like one big frat party…" Xellos stated, though it was hard to hear him over all the noise.

We came to a table, most of the men looked very drunk, but for the most part sober.A bright looking crowd.They were swilling beer and something that came in smaller glasses, but they still looked clear-eyed enough.

Then I recognized a face I know.At the far end of the table, ignored by everyone, was the old man who had sacrificed the sheep. 

He looked at me, I looked at him.We both new we'd seen each other before.I had to work to start breathing again.

At the center of the table was a black man chewing at the edges of a slab of pink meat on a silver knife.

Thorolf pushed us forward, "My king!The minstrels are here!" he said in a bellow that was normal conversation speech in this crowd.

"They had better be good," he warned.He jerked the meat-laden knife toward one of the other Vikings to his left."My good friend King Eric the Grim says his sword is hungry for blood!"

"Come minstrels, entertain me, or I shall kill you," King Olaf Ironfoot demanded.

Lina stepped forward, "Shall I sing for you?"

Some unknown voice said from the crowd, "You can do more then sing!" with a whistle.

Lina glared, "Don't make me hurt you…" she threatened in a low voice.

Olaf laughed, burst out laughing, "You!?A mere women!?This is one of my finest warriors!"

Lina smirked, "I could take him…" she stated with no doubts.

Xellos was finding this all very entertaining.

Olaf nodded, "Alright then, spar with her!" he commanded.

The man stepped forward, pulled out his sword.I pitied him, he was either going to die, or really get hurt!

"The limitations King?" she asked.

"Stop before death…I wouldn't want to harm such a delicate women…I may want you for later purposes…" his voice trailing.

That's when I noticed it, both Xellos and Zel were glaring at him now.Xellos more then Zel, but they were both still glaring.Did they like her?

Lina snorted, "I feel bad for your warrior…"

There was a round of laughter, but then it died as they made room for their fight.

The man held is sword, Lina wasted no time:

_"Lord who controls the darkness of the four worlds___

_I beseech my fragments___

_by all of the power thou possesses___

_grant the heavens' wrath to my hand___

_unleash the sword of dark___

_freezing nothingness___

_by our power___

_our combined might___

_let us walk as one down the path of destruction___

_LAGUNA BLADE!"___

A large blade came out, much like my Sword of Light, but how long would it last?

There was a large wave of gasps, but the fight was over as soon as it started, Lina easily disposed of his sword with hers and send such a lethal high kick to the back of his head that I'm surprised it didn't break.

There was silence, no one spoke.

The man was down, he looked pissed, seeing is how a girl just effortlessly defeated him.He got back up and charged her, pulling out another blade.

"Lina!" Zel cried.

Xellos did something surprising, he dashed in front of her, taking the blade right in his gut.

The Viking roared out laughter, "Die to save your women?" he mocked.

Xellos smirked, "Oh I'm not dead, in fact I greatly appreciated that, it felt good…" he replied, pulling sword slowly from his stomach.

Another silent wave of gasps.

The Viking's jaw dropped, "How can that be!?" 

"I'm a mazoku…" Xellos explained, knowing he wouldn't understand."You can't hurt me…"

Lina turned to her opponent, raising a hand she said, "Dark Claw!" 

This send a large black orb start at the man, he disintegrated into nothing.

King Olaf Ironfoot was at a lose of words.


End file.
